Cuando me necesites
by Alisse
Summary: Harry y Ginny murieron dejando a un hijo. Ron se siente solo y necesita conversar


**Cuando me necesites. **

_No te dejes abatir por las despedidas _

_Son indispensables, _

_Como preparación para el reencuentro. _

_Y es seguro que los amigos se reencontrarán _

_Después de unos momentos _

_O de todo un ciclo vital_

Ron llegaba a su casa después de un duro día de trabajar, estaba cansado y aburrido de todo

-Hola, hijo- lo saludó su madre al verlo cruzar la chimenea

-Hola mamá¿cómo está todo por acá?

-Bien, igual que siempre- respondió la señora Weasley con una sonrisa triste, Ron caminó a la escalera para subir a su cuarto y acostarse -¿Comerás?-

Ron demoró en contestar, luego negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo las escaleras

-¿Jimmy está arriba?- preguntó sin detenerse

-Sí, debe estar durmiendo

-Gracias- subió las escaleras que le separaban de su cuarto, no sin antes mirar la puerta del cuarto de su hermana menor, en algunas ocasiones, aún la oía hablar alegremente o la escuchaba regañarlo.

_-No Ron, tú no entiendes, esto es de mujeres _

_-¿Y qué? _

_-Sólo deben haber mujeres.- agregaba divertida Hermione, a punto de largarse a reír con la ocurrencia de los muchachos _

_-Yo le encuentro razón a Ron- dijo Harry _

_-Claro que le encuentras razón, Harry- dijo Ginny -Tú siempre lo apoyas. _

_-Se apoyan mutuamente._

_-¡No puedo creer que hagas esto! _

_-Ginny... _

_-Ron, es tu mejor amigo, cómo lo pudiste golpear _

_-Se lo merecía. _

_-¡Ron! _

_-Ginny, de verdad _

_-¡Nada Ron!_

_-¡Ginebra Weasley, abre esa puerta! _

_-¡NO! _

_-ABRE _

_-Ron, yo creo que así... _

_-¡Calla Harry, Ginny, abre _

_-Vete al demonio, Ron_

Con nostalgia tocó la puerta, como esperando que en cualquier momento ella llegara a abrirla. Negó con la cabeza, ella nunca la abrirá. Llegó a su cuarto y se dirigió a la pequeña cuna, en donde un bebé lo miraba con unos grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas, tenía pecas en su rostro y un cabello negro azabache y liso, a diferencia de su padre, que lo tenía todo desordenado

-Hola James, deberías estar durmiendo.- le dijo suavemente, jugando con él, el bebé rió. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se sentó con él en la cama -¿Te cuento una historia?- le dijo sonriendo

"Hace años, un muchacho vivía en Surrey, su nombre era Harry Potter y él era el niño que vivió. ¿Sabes por qué lo llamaban así, porque él al año de vida, logró derrotar a un mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort. Este muchacho no tenía nada en especial, excepto una cicatriz en su frente con forma de rayo, vivió hasta los once años con sus abominables tíos, que lo trataban muy mal. Al cumplir esa edad entró en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en donde conoció a Hermione Granger y a Ron Weasley. Ellos se hicieron muy amigos y vivieron muchas aventuras (y desventuras) juntos. Ayudaron a que la piedra filosofal no cayera en malas manos, a que no cerraran el colegio, descubrieron que un hombre fue juzgado mal y que otro (a quién se creía héroe), sólo fue un impostor. Pertenecieron a la Orden del Fénix cuando el mago tenebroso Voldemort volvió al poder y siempre lucharon en contra del mal. Pero no te dije que se les había unido otra persona, la hermana de Ron, Ginny, y Harry Potter poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella... dentro de todo el odio que había en el mundo mágico, ellos se amaban¿no crees que es lindo eso?. Ambos se casaron... y tuvieron un bebé, le nombraron James. ¡Sí, igual que a ti!. Con una hermosa ceremonia nombraron a Ron y Hermione sus padrinos. Un año después de nacer el niño, fue la batalla final. Ginny ya había muerto antes... Harry... Harry también murió, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, porque con él se había llevado a Voldemort para siempre..."

Ron se levantó y acostó al niño (que dormía) en su cuna, mirándolo un rato... siempre que le contaba su historia quedaba mal... pero esta vez fue peor

Harry... Harry...

Nadie sabía cuánta falta le hacían Harry y Ginny a Ron. Se acostó en su cama sin lograr dejar de pensar en lo que ese día había ocurrido. Los dos amigos llegaban de una reunión con Dumbledore y los demás de la Orden del Fénix. Salieron por la chimenea a La Madriguera, entonces los vieron a todos llorando, sin salir del asombro, preguntaron qué ocurría. Hermione le respondió sollozando

-Es Ginny.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Ginny?- preguntó Harry asustado

-Ella está... ella fue...- Ron se acercó a Hermione y la sacudió por los hombros, desesperado -Ella está muerta.- Hermione abrazó a Ron que se había quedado de hielo por la noticia. ¿Ginny muerta, no, no podía ser, no quería que fuera así. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor, abrazando también a Hermione

Harry se quedó parado en el piso, no quería creer lo que Hermione le había dicho. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-Harry.

-Fue él...- dijo Harry, se veía la furia en sus ojos llorosos -Juro que me vengaré, pagará lo que le hizo a Ginny

-Harry espera...

-¡No Ron, no voy a esperar nada- dijo llorando como loco, mientras los Weasley presentes los miraban -Estoy harto de esperar, Ginny ha muerto porque estamos esperando el momento. ¡Qué momento, por Dios, no hay momento que esperar, yo voy ahora, y lo voy a matar- Harry salió de la casa, seguido por Ron y Hermione -No van a lograr que me arrepienta.- les advirtió

-No lo haremos, te acompañaremos.- le dijo Ron sonriendo entre su dolor

Lo que siguió a aquella conversación no lo tenía muy claro... los tres en frente de Voldemort rodeados por muchísimos mortífagos, una lucha, dolor, venganza, muerte... una promesa

-¡Harry!

-Ron. júrame que cuidarás a James

-No digas eso... tú te recuperarás y lo veremos crecer juntos- Harry sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Ron; en el fondo, ambos sabían que a Harry no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

De eso ya cinco meses... a Ron le parecían años

Se sentía solo, en su trabajo no lograba encajar con sus compañeros. Estaba seguro que nunca encontraría a alguien como Harry... y como Hermione. Ella, después de la muerte de Harry se había ido, de un día a otro. No dejó nota, no dijo palabras, sólo se fue, quizás se sentía igual que Ron y ella no pudo aguantar. No había contestado ninguna lechuza de Ron, él le escribía casi todas las semanas pero la carta nunca era entregada

Fuera, el sol ya se había escondido. Estaba a oscuras

¡No quería sentirse así¡odiaba sentirse así!. Necesitaba a sus amigos, a Harry, Ginny y Hermione

-Harry...

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, quedándose dormido.

Se encontró en las afueras de un bosque, le parecía conocido... pero no recordaba de dónde

-No es el Bosque Prohibido.- se dijo. Miró a su alrededor y al frente había un río, se acercó curioso, también recordaba haber estado ahí, comenzó a recordar

_-¿Qué les parece si vamos de campamento? _

Claro. Años atrás, vacaciones de verano

_-¡Buena idea, Hermione¿pero no será peligroso? _

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Colin, Dennis, él. "El campamento Gryffindor" lo habían bautizado entre risas y bromas. Fueron las mejores tres semanas que había pasado junto a sus amigos de Gryffindor. Pero... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

_-Serán las mejores vacaciones que tendremos._

Caminaba siguiendo el curso del río, miraba a su alrededor, disfrutaba mucho de ese lugar. A lo lejos distinguió una fogata y un hombre sentado en frente de ella. Ron caminó hacia él y poco a poco se dio cuenta. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto igual que siempre...

No podía ser verdad... era él, pero ¿cómo?

-Harry.- murmuró Ron acercándose

-Llegas tarde.- le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y mirándolo de frente. Ron miraba sin creerlo en lo que veía

-Lo- lo siento.- dijo.

Entonces no pudo aguantar, se abrazó a Harry igual que un niño pequeño a su padre cuando está asustado, al borde de las lágrimas

-Vamos Ron, que no es para tanto.- le dijo su amigo sonriendo, sorprendido un poco por la enorme muestra de cariño que le demostró

-Para ti no lo es... para mí es como un sueño

-De hecho, lo es...- dijo Harry sentándose nuevamente al frente de la fogata con una sonrisa, invitando a Ron a que lo imitara. Se sentó a su lado

-¿Cómo que es un sueño?

-Es tu sueño

-¿Estás en mi sueño¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Porque hoy te vi muy mal. ¿qué pasa, Ron?- sin responder, miró unos momentos el fuego, de la nada, aparecieron unos pescados afirmados de unos palitos. Ron miró a Harry -Aún no están listos... Ron, no me respondiste

-Bueno...

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No es cosa de confianza, Harry, es sólo que... ¿alguna vez te sentiste tan solo que deseaste que Voldemort te hubiera matado?- Harry, sonriendo tristemente, negó con la cabeza -Me siento solo... sé que tengo a mi familia, pero no es lo mismo que tenerlos a ustedes. No tienes idea la falta que me haces... tú, Ginny y Hermione- Harry lo miró extrañado

-¿Hermione?

-Ella se fue después de tu muerte... la he buscado todo este tiempo, pero pareciera que no quiere nada con nosotros, como si quisiera olvidarse de todo lo que ocurrió

-¿La quieres, cierto?- ante la pregunta de Harry, Ron bajó la cabeza

-La amo... pero no se si ella siente lo mismo. Menos ahora que se fue

-Trata de entenderla.

-La entiendo Harry, por eso dejé deescribirle hace unas dos semanas. Ella hizo lo que yo no me atreví a hacer: comenzar una nueva vida.

-Ron, tu vida no puede ser tan mala

-Lo único que me da ánimo para seguir es la promesa que te hice sobre James... se parece tanto a ti

-¿Y cómo está?

-Bien, cada día crece más... tiene tus mismo ojos, el cabello de Ginny, también pecas

Harry sacó uno de los pescados y comenzó a comer, animando a Ron que sacara uno también. Al hacerlo, una llama le quemó la mano.

-¡AU!- gritó agitando la mano, Harry se la mojó

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó

-Ya no... pero me quedó rojo- ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Harry aprovechaba el tiempo con su amigo. A Ron una duda no lo dejaba tranquilo

-Harry

-Dime.

-¿Es posible volver a repetir esto?

-Esperaba esa pregunta... sí, lo es

-¿De veras¿cómo?

-Sólo tienes que pensar mucho en mi y te acuestas a dormir... entonces apareceré en tu sueño

-¿Y por qué antes no lo hiciste, he pensado mucho en ti en este tiempo...

-Ya te dije: porque hoy te vi mal.

-Pero... en ese caso tendría que estar mal para hablar contigo

-Respóndeme algo, Ron¿en qué momentos necesitas más hablar con alguien, sobretodo si es tu amigo?

-Cuando se está triste...

-En ese caso, supongo que comprendes que cuando de verdad necesites hablar conmigo intentarás hacerlo- Ron asintió feliz -Bueno- dijo Harry levantándose -Es la hora...

-¿Hora de qué?

-De despedirnos

-¿Qué, pero si no ha pasado ni una hora

-En los sueños el tiempo es distinto, ahora está amaneciendo

-¿Recuerdas este lugar, Harry?- le preguntó Ron mirando a su alrededor mientras se ponía de pie

-Claro... las mejores vacaciones

-Júrame que nos volveremos a ver...

-Te lo juro...- le dijo Harry, entonces se abrazaron en señal de despedida. Ron no pudo evitar el llorar, Harry tampoco. Al separarse, Harry sonrió -Alguien viene a verte.

Ron se dio vuelta... Ginny y Percy estaban ahí. Sin decirse palabras, Ginny y Ron se abrazaron muy fuerte. Después se abrazó con Percy

-El pequeño Ron.- dijo Percy sonriendo -De verdad he extrañado nuestras peleas

-Yo también Percy- dijo Ron secándose las lágrimas, Harry abrazó a Ginny

-Gracias por cuidar al pequeño, Ron.- le dijo Ginny

-No es problema... es mi deber como su padrino

-Es hora.- dijo Percy

-Adiós, Ron- le dijo Harry

-Recuerda que lo juraste, Harry.- dijo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Harry asintió sonriendo

-Ron, creo que alguien toca a la puerta...

Despertó sobresaltado. Estaba sobre su cama, con la túnica que se había puesto el día anterior. Amanecía, los rayos del sol estaban saliendo detrás de las montañas. Se fregó los ojos, y se dio cuenta que había llorado...

-No es posible.- dijo cuando vio que su mano tenía una quemadura. Se sentó sobre la cama mirándose la parte afectada. -Fue sólo un sueño.- se dijo en voz baja, aunque, si lo pensaba... sentía un sabor a pescado en su boca

Golpes en la puerta de su casa

Era cierto, había estado con Harry en su sueño, y con Ginny y Percy... se sentía muy feliz. Se levantó, era muy temprano para que sus padres se levantasen. Con una sonrisa en la boca abrió la puerta.

-¿Hermione?

-Hola Ron.- dijo ella mirándolo, a Ron le temblaron las manos.

-Pasa. -

-Gracias- Hermione entró y miró la casa, estaba todo igual que cuando ella se fue

-¿Quieres un café?- le preguntó Ron caminando a la cocina

-No... en realidad quiero hablar contigo

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón grande. Guardaron silencio unos momentos

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le preguntó Ron

-Necesitaba poner mis ideas en orden... Ron, yo...

Hermione comenzó a llorar se abrazó a Ron, éste la recibió sorprendido

-Ron, te necesito tanto...

-Y yo a ti.- dijo Ron. Ambos se miraron -Te amo, Herms

-Yo también

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco y cuando estaban a punto de juntarse sus labios. Un llanto de bebé los hizo separarse. Se miraron sonriendo y después de un besito corto, fueron a ver a su ahijado

_-¡Te digo, Hermione, que tu amas a Ron! _

_-Estás loca, Ginny. ¿Yo amarlo? _

_-Sí, Hermione, lo amas. _

_-Ron, no puedes ser tan terco _

_-¿Terco, Harry?. Tú insiste en algo que es mentira _

_-Ya verás que no me equivoco_...

-Ellos tenían razón- dijo Hermione

-Sí, y como los tratamos... creo que le debemos una disculpa

-Ellos lo saben

FIN


End file.
